I am not insane
by GalaxyRain
Summary: Alfred gets admitted into a Mental Hospital when depressed and after freaking out on his parents.


Alfred was laying in his bedroom of his house. He hadn't been able to see any of his friends, or his boyfriend for a few years now. He grew lonely, slowly loosing his appetite. His parents were huge douches, and didn't care about him. He had starved himself completely. When his parents walked inside of the room to tell him that he had to go visit reletives, he couldn't take it. He flipped out on them. Yelling, screaming, and throwing took place. Alfred walked out and onto the streets. His parents went after him. "Get your ass back here, Alfred!" His father yelled. "NO!" Alfred yelled back. He walked faster into the near by woods. He didn't want to go back. He never wanted to, but where could he go? His friends were too busy. His boyfriend was in China for something school related. He went into the city. He uncomfortably settled down in an allyway beside a restraunt. He closed his eyes angrily and let sleep take over him. He was starving, so his stomach woke him up at dawn. He got up and attempted to search for food. There wasn't any, so he decided to go back to his horrid house. He went in the back door and up to his small room. His parents were waiting for him. "Alfred. You're going to a Mental Hospital." Alfred glared. "I'm not insane!" "It'll help you come over everything, Alfred. We promise." His mom said. Alfred didn't believe him but he had no choice. He packed up somethings before he left later into the day. He was still angry, and had to let it out. When he arrived, people were to carry him in by the arms. He gave out a little fit. He couldn't help it. Alfred was loud, but he was forced to be changed into the mental hospital's clothing uniform. He hated this. Alfred was then thrown into his room. A girl was his roommate, but she refused to talk to him when he came. Alfred layed on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. He let his eyes close, forgetting about his roommate. When it was morning, he woke up at 9am by doctors. He was taken to the test room to be 'diagnosed' with a disease or issue. He tried to throw a fit again but found it impossible to. He was tested on a bunch of times, like it was endless. Finally, they diagnosed him with just being depressed. He was depressed. But he was not insane. He had to take medication for his depression that he didn't mind. The first doses he was forced with.  
The next few doses he took by himself in the morning, afternoon, evening, and night. He was getting used to this routine. Now all he did was sleep all day to pass time. He wasn't getting any tests done on him anymore, so it was kind of boring. His roommate was used to him so she talked to him occasionaly, only asking things about his personal life. Alfred answered them truefully, too. He never liked the girl, though. A few days after he was admitted into the mental hospital, Arthur came down to visit him. He had just finished school for the day and was still in his uniform. Arthur had received a call when he got home about Alfred. Arthur walked in on Alfred while he was still asleep. "Alfred...?" Arthur said quietly. He was holding some flowers. Alfred groaned for a response, but reluctantly woke up. He sat up, and was actually happy to see Arthur.  
It had been such a long time since they've seen each other. Arthur sat down beside him and handed him the flowers. "Why are you here?" "My parents forced me..." "How come?" "I freaked out on them... I was depresed but then they thought I was insane." Arthur was now worried about him. Not because of this, but because of his behavior. Alfred could freak out any second now. It was just in a matter of when. Arthur sighed. "When will you get out?" "I don't know.." Alfred was honest about that. "Everything will be okay..." Arthur pulled him into a hug. Alfred hugged back "I hope so..." A few months had passed. Alfred was getting to his normal behavior now since Arthur was visiting and many of his friends were too. His parents finally let him out on his birthday. July 4th. What an awesome gift that was. He felt better now, and wanted to keep it that way.


End file.
